The Love Inside Your Eyes
by Star Speckled Sky
Summary: Her scent, his eyes, and their love. A collection of fluffy warriors shippings one-shots.


**Hello! I recently** **stumbled across a bad GrayXSilver fic of mine and wanted to improve it and make it a collection of fluffy warrior cat one-shots. I'm going to start with a rewrite of my GrayXSilver fic.**

* * *

Graystripe bounded across the stars, his essence leaping away from his still body, curled up in a moss nest. He felt younger than ever - _so young,_ younger than he'd felt for moons.

The tom's yellow orbs trailed through his home for half of his life, wistfully rejoicing at all his memories. He stared down at Millie, his mate, who had stood so faithfully by his side for so long.

 _I'm sorry,_ he mouthed at her silver body, _Take care... love._

And then he followed a path into the stars, catching eye of a flick of what looked like fire.

* * *

"Firestar!" he cried, pouncing on his best friend, "Hey!"

The flaming ginger tom grinned stupidly and playfully pawed Graystripe. "I've been waiting _so long_ for you to die," Firestar teased, his green eyes glistening.

A slim silver figure nuzzled Graystripe affectionately. "Father," she purred, "I've been waiting!"

"Feathertail," Graystripe breathed, "I- I never even saw your grave... I never said goodbye properly." He choked, caught up in regrets and wants unfulfilled. The she rested her plumed tail on the striped gray tom.

"It's okay," she consoled, a grin playing on her lips, "You have plenty of time in the stars."

Feathertail departed, headed for the Tribe of Endless Hunting, no doubt to happily chat with her friends and rejoice in the arrival of her dad. Soon, after a round of play fighting, Firestar left regretfully when called by Bluestar.

And then he was alone again, in a vast field of greens and bronze.

"Graystripe," a voice greeted solemnly, "Welcome,"

He spun around to find his eyes locked with a set of pale green ones.

Now, he and Sandstorm were long over their bad history, but Firestar had really been the on,y thing that kept them "close." It was odd that the sandy she was privately speaking to him without her mate nearby.

"Sandstorm," I replied uncertainly, searching her guarded eyes.

"We need to talk, Graystripe," she mewed. She wasn't commanding, but something in her tone made Graystripe listen.

"...Alright."

* * *

"Now, Graystripe, I've never been the dead cat, mournfully watching her mate take on a new one and grow a family that I wish was mine. I highly assume that was Spottedleaf, though," Sandstorm began breezily, her tone brisk yet bold.

"Well, there definitely was something fishy between her and Firestar..." Graystripe realized.

"However," Sandstorm cut in, "I _have_ been the she-cat who watched her mate purr with another she-cat more than he should have. I guess it's the same with every love triangle - both sides feel second best. I always felt that way, and now, I understand how Spottedleaf must have felt the same.

"Graystripe, haven't you noticed or wondered why Silverstream never came up to welcome you up here?" Sandstorm asked.

"Well..." he mend guiltily.

"Alright, then. Graystripe, she's the Spottedleaf in your love story, and I've finally realized how she and I felt so similarly. I appreciate and understand her more now. I also realize how lucky Firestar was - no matter how sad the reason - to have not had to choose once I came to StarClan.

"So, Graystripe - you need to think. But you need to talk to Silverstream first," Sandstorm finished. The she-cat's green gaze was intensely focused on me.

"Oh, and Graystripe? If you need anything, I'm a good inside source," she mowed as she disappeared into the oaks.

Graystripe lowered his head.

 _How did I not see this choice coming?_

* * *

"Graystripe?" Silverstream whispered, raising her head.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe purred, almost knocking his former mate over.

The pretty silver she purred and nuzzled him, her eyes aglow.

"I've waited so long..." she breathed, pressed against him.

"So have I," he replied happily. He could see her again, scent her, love her as he'd done so many moons ago.

"Why didn't you come with Feathertail? I got here ages ago," he asked curiously. Silverstream's stream-blue eyes darkened slightly.

"Maybe," she replied, "Instead of coming with the crowd, I wanted you for my own a bit."

"Why?" Graystripe wondered.

"Well," she murmured darkly, "I'll just be a smudge in your memory again after all, won't I, once pretty Millie comes along?"

Silence. Suffocating, tense, awkward silence.

"Don't pretend," she whispered, "Don't even try. You broke the only promise you gave me, the only one."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Silverstream nuzzled her mate. The river ripples in front of them and the gentle breeze rustled the reeds._

 _"Graystripe," she mewed, "You really don't ask much of me, do you? Our relationship is effortless..."_

 _He looked at her, bemused, "Do you like that?"_

 _"I love it," she reassured, "It's so easy to love you this way."_

 _"I need to make one promise," he replied lovingly._

 _"I promise to love you, and only you, for the rest of my life," he mewed._

 _"That's sensible," she commented happily, "And it makes you even more easy to love."_

 _"You sure you promise?" she asked after a moment._

 _"Yes. I promise on all the stars in Silverpelt."_

* * *

"Don't you remember?" she chided, "Or has she made you forget?"

"I..." Graystripe gulped.

"It's not so easy to love you anymore, Graystripe. Not when you broke your only promise."

"Silverstream, I-" Graystripe fumbled for words. The she-cat turned her back.

"I just don't know, Graystripe. Maybe we should end this... us... for good. Then you'll be able to choose Millie."

"Silverstream, you don't mean-" he whispered feebly.

"Oh, don't I? After years of staring into a pool, hoping and being torn apart. I just want to end this suffering peacefully."

And with that, she moved to leave, shaking her head.

"Wait!" Graystripe cried, blocking her way and wrapping his tail around her. He turned her head so that their eyes locked.

Stream blue and morning yellow locked.

"Silverstream, if I told you how much I love and loved you..." he mewed, "I _did_ love Millie briefly. But... I never wanted to replace you and I never wanted kits. It just happened, and she was a terrible mother. I don't love her anymore because of what she has caused my kits." He mewed truthfully, "Briarlight feels guilt every day. Blossomfall was driven to half insanity, and Bumblestripe never communicated with any cat at all."

"You were a bad father, too," she accused.

"I know that I should have paid more attention, made up for Millie's faults. But I couldn't be near them, not when I realized my mistake in taking Millie as my mate. Not when I felt so much guilt."

"I love you, Silverstream, and I always have." he whispered.

"You've broken our trust." She complained.

"I know, and I don't know what I can do to repair my faults."

She looked up him.

"Why not make our being together public? What about you personally tell Millie when she joins StarClan instead of letting gossip get to her?" she suggested.

"Anything to help," he promised.

* * *

"Graystripe!" Millie cried, purring fiercely as she nuzzled Graystripe.

"Millie," he whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh," she replied sadly, "This has something to do with Briarlight, right? Don't worry, she's fine, keeping healthy, and her siblings are being very helpful in their quietness."

Graystripe stared at her. How had he not seen this side of her.

"Um, no," he replied.

"Millie, you were a big part of healing by broken heart - at first. But Millie, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I..." he shuffled his paws, "Millie, since we're both dead, I want to - no, need to - break up with you."

He almost regretted it. He almost relented and began loving her again, like he'd done out of guilt the past moons.

Almost.

But her face - sadness, pain, and then anger.

"This has something to do with _her,_ doesn't it?" she hissed.

"Silverstream? Maybe, partially. But it's been going on since before she and I reunited up here. I never wanted to hurt you. If I was insensitive and unthoughtful, well... I would have ended it moons ago. I'm so sorry, Millie. I wish that you, me, and Silverstream could be together, happy. In fact, Silverstream might be fine with that. But this... this is because I don't feel the spark we used to have." He proclaimed, a bit sadly.

"I... Graystripe, think of Briarlight. This will tear her apart." Millie pleaded.

"It's always Briarlight. Have you ever even thought of your other kits?" Graystripe sighed.

"Please, Graystripe. For her, well, them." Millie whispered, hope in her eyes.

"I can't. Millie, this is dysfunctional. I'd rather they know quickly than have to be plagued every day knowing that their parents want to break up."

"Fine," Millie spat, "Fine, Graystripe. I hope you're happy." She lowered her head and slunk away.

A moment passed, before Graystripe called, "I really wish it could have worked out."

* * *

"I hope it wasn't too hard on her. But I'd rather she know than wonder." Silverstream newer gently, a twist of guilt in her stomach before the feeling disappeared.

"I couldn't speak for her," Graystripe sighed, leaning against his mate.

"Was it worth it?" Silverstream asked, "Seeing the pain you wanted to keep at bay?"

"For you? Yes," he replied immediately.

"I don't want our relationship to be you pleasing me. But... was it worth it... for you? You were the one who wanted it."

"It was probably more worth it that I'm finally free of her burden. Even more than it's worth to please you," he finally admitted, glancing at her.

"That's good," she nodded, smiling.

"Are you willing to take me back, fully?"

"It's not my choice, Graystripe. Do you plan on keeping you promise?"

"Always. In fact, Silverstream, I really do want to get over my past without you."

He presented her with possibly the most beautiful, glimmering stone that she had ever seen. It was smooth, stream-blue, the color of her eyes, and, on its surface, a smudge of gray and a few lines that looked like stream ripples next to each other.

"I want it to just be us. Not Graystripe pleasing Silverstream, or the betraying mate and his pitiful mate. I want it to be Gray and Silver, the two is us.

"Do you accept?"

Tears had already pushed past Silverstream's barrier and flooded her eyes.

"I've already done so," she replied, taking the stone.

"I really do love you, Silverstream."

"So do I, Graystripe. So do I, forever and ever."

Two star-crossed lovers, silver tabby markings blending into a striped gray pelt, purring and loving each other as they once - and would - freely did.

Is it Graystripe and Silverstream? Or a rippling gray stream?

Because they're so much together that no one can tell.


End file.
